El Titanic
by Kawa-san
Summary: [UA]En el barco más grande del mundo se encontraban dos personas de diferentes mundos y solo una cosa los hará unirse, algo llamado AMOR. SyS
1. ¿Te Conozco?

**El Titanic **

**Capítulo I. ¿Te conozco? **

¡Que inmenso barco se encontraba en el puerto de la ciudad Liverpool! Mucha gente luchaba por conseguir un boleto y algunos lo conseguían. La gente ya se iría y se despedían. Gente con clase y con poca también. Ya querían partir directo a Nueva York y conocer personas nuevas, reencontrarse con la familia o… ¡qué se yo! Solo querían llegar.

El barco zarpó; entre la gente de tercera clase se encontraba una joven de cabellos castaños que le llegaban a su espalda, ojos color jade esmeralda y tez blanca. Tenía 24 años esta hermosa joven y su nombre era Sakura Kinomoto. Viajaba en tercera clase como ya lo he mencionado anteriormente, pero no viajaba sola; su compañera era su mejor amiga, joven de cabellos azulados largos que recogía con un listón negro, ojos de un color amatistas y una tez aún más blanca que la de Sakura; su nombre era Tomoyo Daidouji.

Ambas jóvenes estaban buscando su camerino sin éxito: -camerino 126… camerino 126… camerino 126… 120… 121… 122… 123… 124… 125… 126, ¡LO ENCONTRÉ SAKURA!- gritó la amatista sacando a la joven Sakura de sus pensamientos

- Que bien Tomoyo, ya me cansé de estar cargando el equipaje.

- Yo también, entra- entraron al camerino y comenzaron a guardar sus cosas debajo de las camas- Sakura, ¿quieres ir a recorrer el barco?- pregunto Tomoyo a lo que Sakura asintió.

-Sería bueno conocer donde pasaremos unos días…

-Joven Xiao Lang, apresúrese- un joven bastante atractivo respondió al llamado de su asesor. Xiao Lang era un hombre de gran atractivo, cabellos y ojos castaños, un cuerpo al parecer ejercitado. Su nombre era Xiao Lang Li, príncipe de China, que se dirigía2 a Nueva York a solucionar problemas de comercio. Su asesor era un hombre de alto de cabello y ojos azules, con unos lentes en sus ojos y su cuerpo también parecía ejercitado; su nombre era Eriol Hiraguizawa.

-Gracias Eriol- entraron al camarote asignado para su alteza- y te he dicho que no me tienes que llamar con ese formalismo

- Estábamos en público y no podía hacer nada; pero recuerde que su madre lo vigilará muy atentamente- comenzó a decir Eriol

-Eso lo sé muy bien, y aún insiste en que me consiga una prometida o ella lo hará, y creo que eso no será muy bueno- comento el joven príncipe.

- ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta, amigo?- comentó el peliazul

-Claro- contestó él un dejando un saco en su habitación. Cuando Xiao Lang salía del camerote se encontró con una joven de cabellos negros bastantes largos, ojos tono marrón y ojos rasgados- ¿A dónde te diriges, hermano?- preguntó la joven

-Quiero recorrer el barco, ¿acaso eso también está mal, Mei Ling?- preguntó de manera sarcástica a lo que Mei Ling solo rodó los ojos y se fue muy molesta.

Mucha gente estaba a fuera observando la maravilla que era el océano, entre ellas, Sakura y Tomoyo- sigo sin creer que estemos aquí Tommy- dijo Sakura al sentir la brisa en su rostro

-Yo tampoco, Saku, no puedo creer que mi experiencia en diseño y que tu canto le allá gustado, en verdad, sigo son creerlo

- Pero si nos solicitaron por nuestro talento, ¿por qué vamos en tercera clase? No es que me queje pero…

-Pero recuerda que no podían pagar el boleto así que tu padre, tu hermano y mi mamá juntaron el dinero para comprar los dos boletos

- Es cierto, ahora lo recuerdo

- En serio Sakura, estás muy distraída, ¿puedo saber por qué?

- Pues, porque me gustaría saber que es el amor, y aunque mi padre casi termina comprometiéndome, le dije que quería conocer el verdadero amor, y lo que me alegró es que él accedió.

- Hay Sakura, ojalá y pronto encuentres esa felicidad amiga- después comenzó a alegrarse y con un gran brillo en sus ojos concluyó- ¡entonces yo haré tu vestido de novia para tu gran boda!

- Hoe- comentó un poco confundida y apenada- en verdad Tomoyo no vas a cambiar

- Sabes que no- comentó pícaramente.

Las dos jóvenes estuvieron un momento en el exterior del barco admirando el mar, hasta que Tomoyo decidió regresar a buscar lo que cenarían esa noche. La noche cayó pronto y mucha gente comenzó a irse, pero Sakura seguía ahí, estaba caminando observando el mar abierto muy tranquila, se sostenía del barandal mientras caminaba lentamente; su bello vestido azul se movía junto con la brisa que se sentía. En un movimiento en falso del barco, Sakura hubiera caído hacia a tras, cuando sintió que una persona la cogía de los brazos- ¿Está usted bien, señorita?- preguntó una voz varonil; cuando ella cayó en los brazos de ese hombre, un aroma exquisito llegó a ella

-Si, le aseguro que si usted no hubiera estado aquí, hubiera caído, y eso hubiera sido muy vergonzoso- contestó Sakura, cuando se puso de pie; volteó a ver a la persona que la había ayudado, e identificó su rostro- disculpe si me equivoco, pero, ¿es usted Xiao Lang Li, príncipe de China?

- Pues no se equivoca, está usted en lo correcto señorita…

- Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto- contestó ella tendiéndole la mano

- El gusto es mío, y al parecer ya no tengo que decirle mi nombre, al parecer ya me conoce

- No, conocerlo no, solo vi una fotografía suya en el periódico y vi su nombre junto con la fotografía.

-Comprendo. Disculpe, pero creo que he visto su rostro en algún lado, creo en un periódico también, ¿es usted alguna persona importante?

-Soy solo una cantante que fue invitada a Nueva York a cantar

-Cantante ¿eh?- dijo él recargando sus manos en el barandal

-Soy solo una principiante, no la gran cosa. No soy exactamente una gran estrella famosa, por ahora.

-¿Puedo saber en dónde se aloja señorita Kinomoto, tal vez alguna otra ocasión podamos ir a cenar- preguntó él

- Pues, yo, no sé si quisiera ir por mí en este barco, ya que estoy en tercera clase

- Entonces, ¿le parece si nos vemos aquí, mañana por la mañana?

- Pues creo que sí, señor Li

- Sabes algo, en nuestro próximo encuentro, llámame solo Syaoran- con esto, el joven príncipe tomo la mano de Sakura, la besó y se fue- buenas noches, señorita Sakura

-Buenas noches…- Sakura se quedó parada con las mejillas rojas y pensando en el hombre que acaba de estar con ella.

Sakura bajó a donde se encontraba Tomoyo, y llegó con ella lo más contenta de lo que Tomoyo la había alguna vez- ¿Puedo saber que es lo que te tiene tan feliz?- preguntó cuando Sakura entró

- Mmm… no sé, déjame pensarlo…

- ¡SAKURA!- gritó Tomoyo un poco molesta

- Está bien, esta bien, ahora te digo- dijo intentando calmándola- pues, es que, conocí a un joven muy amable y pues, me pidió que mañana nos viéramos temprano por la mañana- Tomoyo soltó un grito de alegría y añadió

- ¡Entonces ya sé que te pondrás! ¡Tengo un vestido muy bello para que te veas perfecta! ¿De que clase era?

-De… primera…- Tomoyo se quedó callada un momento; después de un momento en silencio, tomó un cuadernillo y comenzó a dibujar

- Entonces tengo que prepara un vestido elegante por si te llega a invitar a cenar, siempre traigo tela de sobra

- Hoe…- Sakura se quedó solo con una expresión de vergüenza

-¡Xiao Lang! ¿Dónde estabas hermano?- gritó Mei Ling al ver a su hermano llegar

-De todo te quejas Mei Ling, intenta relajarte por lo menos ahora que estamos en el barco más maravilloso del mundo, el Titanic

- Hay hermano, nuestra madre te quie…

-Me quiere comprometido cuando regresemos a China, lo sé, lo sé. Estoy arto que me diga que hacer, yo solo quiero ser libre.- comenzó a decir de forma sarcástica, y comenzó a enojarse ante el recordatorio que le hizo su hermana

-Perdóname Xiao Lang, en verdad yo también quisiera que encontraras esa felicidad, pero, al ser el mayor de nosotros dos, es tu deber.

- Lo sé, pero al menos me gustaría unos días para mi solo

- Aprovecha que estamos en este barco y haz lo que quieras, se libre, yo te cubriré, con tal que dejes de molestarme de que todo me quejo

-Muy bien hermana, en verdad eres muy dulce

-Hay Syaoran, ¿a tus 26 años te das cuenta que soy así?- comento en forma sarcástica

- Creo que todos los Li somos unos sarcásticos…- cuando Syaoran terminó su frase comenzó a reír, y Mei Ling y Eriol le acompañaron al darse cuenta de que tenía razón.

Sakura se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde el príncipe chino la había ayudado a no caer. Se encontraba recargada en el barandal con la vista perdida en el horizonte; el vestido que traía era rosa sin mangas, la espalda tenía un ligero escote, el vestido le llegaba a las rodillas, zapatillas blancas de un tacón ligeramente alto. Su cabello lo traía recogido en una media coleta con un listón blanco- Disculpa la tardanza- habló Syaoran sacando a la bella joven de sus pensamientos.- ¿Puedo saber que pensabas?- preguntó él cuando ella volteó a verla

-En mi familia; mi hermano y mi padre se quedaron solos y pues no se si algún día voy a volver a mi país…

-¿De dónde eres originaria Sakura?- preguntó él

- Japón, ¿has estado ahí?

- Sí, una vez, me encantó ese país. Fui porque mi madre me lo pidió, la verdad me gustaría que mi madre me dejara ser libre solo por un día en mi vida- comentó mientras comenzaban a caminar

- En verdad la gente de la realeza no tiene una vida fácil

- En verdad mucha gente piensa que los príncipes nos casamos con princesas y somos felices por siempre- comentó Syaoran de manera sarcástica- pero eso es completamente falso. Tal vez si nos llegamos a casar con una princesa, pero es por compromiso arreglado, y eso no es muy fácil de aceptar, porque luego puede que uno en verdad se llegue a enamorar y si dejas a la princesa, comienzan los problemas

- Y, ¿tú estás comprometido?- pregunto de manera muy abierta

- Gracias al cielo, no. Mi madre dijo que si no conseguía a una prometida yo al regresar a China, ella sería la que escogería a mi prometida, estuviera enamorado o no. Aunque siento que me presiona demasiado

- Si. Algo parecido me paso a mi pero, afortunadamente todo se arregló- contestó alegre

- Dime una cosa Sakura, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a desayunar?

- Hoe!- contestó un poco sorprendida- ¡¿Y-yo?

- ¿Hay acaso otra joven de cabello castaño y ojos esmeralda junto de mí?- comentó de una forma muy sarcástica (N/a: Si, lo sé, hice a Syaoran muy sarcástico, pero su atractivo lo disimula, ¿no creen?)

- Pues no, pero, me sorprende que el "Gran Príncipe de China" invite a desayunar a una plebeya, por decirlo así- comentó ella con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas por la invitación del atractivo hombre

- Pues creo que te tendrás que acostumbrar porque cuando una persona me agrada, no la dejo ir hasta la noche y después la vuelvo a buscar

- Creo que eres un poco obsesivo- comenzó a hablar Sakura más tranquila mientras seguía a Syaoran hacia el restaurante para desayunar

- Yo lo llamo, "preocuparse por mis prioridades", para que no se escuche tan…

-¿Vulgar?- preguntó Sakura al darse cuenta que Syaoran no encontraba la palabra que necesitaba.

- Pues sí, exacto, vulgar- entraron al elegante lugar y Syaoran condujo a Sakura hasta una mesa donde le dijo que se sentara. Después de pedir su desayuno cada uno, mientras esperaban Syaoran comenzó la conversación

-Si eres cantante, supongo has ido a alguna escuela de música, ¿no?

-Si. Mi padre invirtió una gran cantidad de dinero en mi educación, entre ellas, la música.

- ¿Aprendiste a tocar algún instrumento?- Sakura asintió- ¿puedo saber cuál?

-Piano, me llamó un poco la atención y comencé a estudiarlo junto con el canto, pero tuve que dejarlo para dedicarme al canto ya que creo que tenía más talento cantando que tocando alguna canción

- Me gustaría algún día escucharte- comentó Syaoran mirando a Sakura fijamente a los ojos.

- Xiao Lang, ¿pasa algo?

-Sí, te pedí que me llamaras Syaoran y no pareces recordarlo

- Es que, yo, pues… no sé, llamar al príncipe de China con tanta confianza como que no se vería muy bien, ¿no crees?

- Pues como tienes mi permiso, puedes decirme Syaoran. ¿Acaso quieres que te lo diga por sílabas como niña de preescolar?- Ante tal comentario Sakura se molestó un poco girando la cabeza hacia otro lado que no fueran los bellos ojos del príncipe. Syaoran al darse cuenta que Sakura se había molestado, tomo su mano que estaba sobre su mano y con una voz dulce le dijo: -sabes que solo estoy bromeando, porque sé que tu eres muy inteligente y solo intentas ser educada con migo.

Sakura volteó a ver al apuesto príncipe que le sonreía de una manera sincera y le pidió una disculpa.

Toda aquella mañana Sakura la había pasado con Syaoran mientras le contaba acerca de su vida de príncipe y sus deberes. Sakura se quedó fascinada por la elegante forma del príncipe de hablar, su forma de ser, y sobre todo, su atractivo.

-Creo que ya he hablado mucho acerca de mí, ahora cuéntame tú algo de tu vida, ¿te parece bien Sakura?- pidió él a la bella joven que lo acompañaba ese día.

-Pues no tengo una vida tan interesante como la tuya. Soy solo una chica que se introdujo en el estudio de la música a sus 16 años y hoy es una joven que fue invitada a Nueva York. Lo más curioso es que me invitaron justamente el día en que yo me encontraba cerca de la ciudad de Liverpool y mi familia me mandó el dinero para mi boleto a este elegante barco. No es nada interesante

-Pues al menos tú pudiste decidir que querías hacer de tu vida, yo estoy encadenado a hacer algo que no me gusta y mucho menos quiero.- comentó Syaoran un poco triste al saber que no podía cambiar el destino de su vida- solo estar con una persona que yo quisiera mucho, tal vez haría que mi vida no fuera tan miserable

-¿Jamás has sentido lo que es el amor, Syaoran?- preguntó la joven castaña a lo que el príncipe negó- curioso, yo tampoco, y me encantaría saber que se siente, ¿a ti no?

-Claro, pero en tres días uno no se puede enamorar, ¿o sí?

-¿¡Qué acaso no has escuchado del amor a primera vista!

-Nunca había escuchado eso. Nunca lo has sentido pero pareces conocer muy bien el tema.

-Porque muchas de mis amigas me decían esas cosa para alentarme a que pronto encontraría alguien especial para mí.

-Ojalá y eso pase pronto tanto para ti, como para mí…

-Sí…- cuando Sakura terminó de contestarle a Syaoran se acercó a él lentamente y no supo cuando terminó con su cabeza recargada en su hombro y él tomándola de su cintura.

Tomoyo se encontraba por ir por su amiga, cuando vio que ella estaba junto con un hombre que al principio no reconoció. Observó la forma en que Sakura se acercó a él poniendo su cabeza en el hombro del hombre y que él la tomo a ella de la cintura; decidió dejarla sola, pero al voltear se encontró con un hombre de gran atractivo- ¿conoce usted a la señorita que está con aquel joven?- pregunto el hombre desconocido aún para Tomoyo

-Pues sí- contestó con firmeza- entonces yo he de suponer que usted conoce al joven que está con mi mejor amiga- el hombre asintió con una sonrisa que cautivo por un momento a Tomoyo- ¿usted cree que es mejor dejarlos solos?- preguntó

- Yo creo que sí, necesitan privacidad, y esta parte del barco es perfecta

-Supongo que sí. ¿Puedo saber su nombre?

-Claro. Soy Eriol Hiraguizawa, ¿cuál es el suyo señorita?

-Tomoyo Daidouji

-Japonesa ¿no?

-Si, ¿y usted de qué país es?- preguntó Tomoyo con inocencia

-Inglaterra, no muy lejos de la ciudad de Liverpool

- Ya veo. Sabe, mejor irme a mi habitación y esperarla allá, no tiene caso esperarla aquí. Con permiso

-Propio- Tomoyo se alejó aún teniendo en mente al hombre que acaba de conocer. Amable, educado y sobre todo, atractivo.

Tal vez el destino tenía preparado para estos cuatro algo que jamás se lo imaginaban. Eso, solo el tiempo se los marcará…

---------------------------------------- FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO I -------------------------------------

Bueno, este es mi primer capítulo. No es muy largo tal vez, pero espero que les guste. ¡¡¡Dejen reviews por favor!

ATTE: linktloz

Gracias, en verdad.


	2. ¿Será amor?

Hola de nuevo a todos. Aquí traigo y el segundo capítulo de mi fic "El Titanic". Saben, me obligaron a hacer algo que no quería, tengo como 37 hits, pero **"0" reviews. **Lo siento pero voy a tener que tomar medidas extremas. Si no tengo por lo menos 5 reviews, no hay actualización, así que, allá ustedes, porque es enserio.

HORA: 16:53 PM

Escuchando: Eternal Snow- Original Soundtrack 2 Full Moon Wo Sawashite

Comencemos:

**Capítulo II. ¿Será amor?**

Estaba atardeciendo y Sakura seguía con aquel hombre tan atractivo para ella, el príncipe de China, Xiao Lang Li. La forma tan dulce en que él la trataba hacía a Sakura sentir extraña. Jamás se había sentido de esa manera y mucho menos con un hombre que conocía desde el día anterior que el hombre la había ayudado. ¿Sería coincidencia que se conocieran de esa manera tan peculiar? ¿O tal vez así el futuro los llevaría a conocer el verdadero amor? No lo sé, pero Sakura si sabía algo, ese hombre no estaba a su alcance, o eso pensó ella.

Syaoran estaba fascinado por la belleza de esa joven tan inocente, pero que lo trataba como a cualquier persona conocida. La noche calló pronto, y ambos jóvenes seguían solos como lo estaban desde hace medio día. Syaoran continuaba rodeando la cintura de Sakura con su brazo izquierdo mientras ella tenía recargada su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del muchacho. Continuaron hablando gran parte de la tarde. Cuando la noche cayó el frío se hizo presente, y con el vestido que Sakura portaba en el momento le daba aún más; al darse Syaoran cuenta de eso, se quitó el saco que portaba y se lo puso a ella. Sakura al sentir que el joven ponía el saco en su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse extraña de nuevo. ¿Qué era esa extraña sensación que sentía Sakura que mezclaba ternura, dulzura, cariño y nerviosismo? Aquel hombre le hacía sentir todo eso en un solo instante, el primer pensamiento que llegó a la mente de Sakura fue:" ¿Será que este hombre me gusta, Pues a quién no Sakura, es muy atractivo y dulce, pero, yo sé que no esta a mi alcance, lo sé muy bien. Solo me gusta, no debe de ser más que eso o… ¿será? ¡SAKURA! ¡QUÉ COSAS DICES! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE TE HAYAS ENAMORADO DE ÉL EN SOLO 10 HORAS! Yo creo que no… no puede ser… porque no lo es…

Syaoran continuaba mirándola con dulzura y en su mente pensaba casi lo mismo que Sakura: "¿Qué es lo que siento por ella? Siento como su cuando estoy con ella nada es imposible y mi felicidad se desborda, pareciendo que mis problemas desaparecen. Incluso ella me lo dijo… como era… a sí… amor a primera vista. ¡SYAORAN ESTÁS ENLOQUECIEDO! ¿O tal vez no? YA NO ENTIENDO. Pero si en verdad fuese eso, no… no puede ser… ¿o sí?... ¿como lo voy a saber si nunca lo he sentido? Pues tal vez solo sea algo nuevo y me dé cuenta. Ojalá y sea eso…

-¿Qué piensas?- le interrumpió la voz de Sakura

- En nada importante- contesto él con voz dulce, haciendo a Sakura sonrojar por décima ocasión en ese día- Por cierto Sakura, ¿mañana por la noche harás algo?- Sakura negó con la cabeza- que bueno, por que quiero que mañana me acompañes a cenar

- ¡¡¡HOE!- gritó sorprendida Sakura separándose del hombre y con la cara ardiendo de rojo

-¿No te gustaría?- preguntó él aún con calma a ella que tenía aún la cara completamente roja

-No es que no quiera, si no… que…

-Ves, no hay problema, no tienes ningún problema

-Si tengo, ¿qué hay si me preguntan mi profesión y mi razón de mi "gran fortuna"? Nadie va a ese restaurante si no es de primera clase, ¿no crees?

-Dices la verdad. Eres una cantante que fue invitada a la Ciudad de Nueva York, ¿no es cierto?- habló el con dulzura y acercándose a Sakura a quién ya le estaba bajando el rojo de sus mejillas

-En verdad que tienes poder de convencimiento, Syaoran- comentó ella a lo que el príncipe le sonrió.

Tomó su mano de la joven y le beso como la noche anterior- creo que lo mejor sea que me valla a descansar al igual que tu, Sakura. Que pases una buena noche.

-Cla… claro- contestó con nerviosismo y antes de que él se fuera le entregó el saco y se despidió de él- buenas noches, Syaoran…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura llegó donde su mejor amiga la esperaba.- Hola Sakura, creí que como estabas con ese atractivo hombre no llegarías hasta mañana- comentó Tomoyo de manera sarcástica haciendo reír a la joven castaña- ¿lo verás mañana Sakura?- a la pregunta Sakura asintió diciéndole de la invitación a cenar tan repentina del hombre a lo que Tomoyo le dijo que ya tenía entonces listo lo que usaría para la cena con el joven.

La mañana llegó de nuevo, y Sakura se encontraba donde acostumbraba ver a Syaoran, solo que esta vez no había acordado verse con él, si no que esperaba al capitán del barco que la había citado al enterarse de su talento de cantante, lo cual hacía sospechar a la bella joven que Syaoran tenía algo con ver por la insistencia que el día anterior le había hecho…

--------------------------FLASH BACK----------------------------------------

-Vamos, por qué no cantas para mi Sakura- insistía aquel hombre que deseaba escuchar la bella voz de Sakura

-Porque simplemente no quiero, tal vez otro día Syaoran- contestó Sakura con calma

-¿Mañana?- Syaoran insistía

-No lo creo, no tengo alguna razón para cantar

-Entonces yo voy a hacerte cantar mañana- dijo Syaoran en forma de reto

-No lo creo

-¿Quieres apostar?- preguntó él a lo que la joven lo volteó a verlo levantando una ceja haciéndole entender a Syaoran que no comprendía- si yo gano, harás todo lo que yo te pida por todo el día siguiente.

-Y si yo gano…- comenzó Sakura

-No te volveré a insistir, ¿te parece bien?- Sakura comenzó a meditarlo, y después le estiró la mano

-Muy bien, es una apuesta. Si para mañana a las nueve de la noche no he cantado para ti, dejarás de insistirme, ¿verdad?

-Promesa, pero si yo gano, pasado mañana harás todo lo que yo te diga.

------------------------FIN FLASH BACK------------------------------

-Disculpe mi tardanza señorita Kinomoto- se disculpó el capitán del barco al llegar con Sakura

-No se preocupe, no tengo mucho tiempo esperando, ¿qué es lo que se le ofrece señor?-preguntó Sakura aún sabiendo lo que le esperaba

-Pues me llegó un pequeño rumor acerca que usted es cantante y me preguntaba si podría interpretar una canción en la tarde, si no es mucha molestia. La razón por la que se lo pido es que hay tripulantes de la realeza y nos pidieron entretenimiento, ¿sería posible señorita?

-"Syaoran"- el nombre del apuesto hombre pasó por la mente de la joven. Aquel hombre se las había arreglado para convencer al capitán de invitarla, algo que Sakura no pudo rechazar por la forma en la que se lo pedía el capitán. Sakura se percató que acababa de perder la apuesta.

Sakura estaba preparándose detrás del escenario que había en el restaurante, esperando que todo pasara rápido, y que Syaoran no le fuera restregar que había perdido. Estaba cepillando su cabello para verse bien mientras esperaba a Tomoyo quién le llevaría un vestido que tenía listo para una ocasión como esa. Entonces escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, y dio el pase esperando que fuese Tomoyo, pero cuando volteó, vio a Syaoran.

-Me doy cuenta que no solo tienes poder de convencimiento, si no que también juegas sucio, Syaoran- reclamó Sakura

-No pusiste reglas a la hora de hacer nuestra pequeña apuesta, ahora no solo cantarás para mi, si no para toda la primera clase, ¿sabías?

-Claro que lo sé Syaoran, pero lo único por lo que estoy nerviosa, es porque tú no me vas a quitar la mirada de encima, estoy completamente segura- Syaoran rió al ver a la mujer tan enojada- y todavía te ries de mi

-No me río de ti, me río porque si no me aguantas unos minutos haciendo mi voluntad, ya te imagino mañana y hoy en la noche. Prometiste acompañarme a cenar, ¿lo recuerdas?-Sakura lanzó una mirada amenazadora ante el príncipe, quién al darse cuenta del enojo de la castaña salió de donde estaba Sakura. Pasaron unos minutos y Sakura aún estaba un poco molesta por lo que Syaoran le había recordado; Tomoyo entró con un vestido azúl cielo sin mangas. El vestido le llegaba abajo de las rodillas y tenía un ligero escote en la espalda. Sus zapatillas también eran azules. Sakura estaba casi lista para salir a escena, pero por lo que no quería salir era porque aquel hombre seguía ahí afuera, esperándola ver salir y escuchar la bella voz de Sakura.

La partitura ya había sido dada al pianista del lugar y Sakura estaba ya al fin en el escenario y comenzó a cantar una canción que su difunta madre escribió (la siguiente canción se llama Myself de la serie Full Moon Wo Sagashite y que es muy bella, lamentablemente no conseguí la letra en español T.T):

-Doushite doushite suki nan daro

konna ni namida afureteru

Ano koro ha ushinau mono ga oosukite nani mo utaenakatta

sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta

kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa

futari niteru no kana? (furu)

kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta

doushite konna ni suki nan darou

kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo

ima made nani ga sasae datta ka

tooku hanarete wakatta yo

doushite konna ni suki nan darou

kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo

ima made nani ga sasae datta ka

tooku hanarete wakatta yo

doushite konna ni suki nan darou

kantan sugite kotae ni naranai- la bella voz de Sakura invadió el lugar, haciendo algunos hasta llorar. Syaoran se había arrepentido de pedírselo al capitán, por que esa voz no era digna de un barco, si no del mundo entero.

Sakura salió del lugar y estuvo cerca de una hora esperando a Syaoran, para, creyó ella, seguir burlándose de ella. Syaoran llegó junto a ella, y cuando Sakura lo saludó, el le entregó una bella rosa roja que hizo a Sakura sonrojarse por el bello detalle del príncipe chino- lo lamento- se disculpo él- no debí obligarte a hacer algo que no querías, pero aún así, sigo impactado por tu belleza, no solo de tu físico, si no de tu voz y tu forma de ser

Syaoran al terminar de decir esto, Sakura terminó con la cara nuevamente roja

-No te preocupes- contestó un poco nerviosa aún- creo que algún día terminarías escuchándome- ambos se quedaron callados por un instante, hasta que Sakura se decidió a hablar- creo que mañana estaré esperándote aquí desde temprano

-Yo creo que si, y espero que mañana vengas con muchas energías, porque regresarás muy cansada- habló Syaoran- y espero que estés lista para esta noche, porque no te vas a separar de mi en ningún momento, eh.

-Muy bien, entonces, creo que voy a arreglarme para la noche para poder verme bien.

Syaoran simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras a joven se iba.

Tomoyo se encontraba caminando para distraerse por un momento de estar cosiendo telas, cuando una voz que se le hizo familiar la llamó- buenas tardes, señorita Daidouji- saludó el joven inglés que se encontraba cerca de ella

-Buenas tardes, señor Hiraguizawa, ¿qué lo trae por aquí?- preguntó Tomoyo

-Pues estaba caminando y curiosamente, me encontré con usted

-Pues yo también estaba caminando y usted apareció, ¿no será que me está siguiendo?- preguntó Tomoyo, al acercarse al hombre

-No lo creo, yo pienso que es el destino el que nos une, señorita Daidouji

-¿Le parece bien si dejamos los formalismos aún lado, Eriol?

-Me parece perfecto, Tomoyo…

-¡Te ves divina!- dijo Tomoyo al ver a Sakura con aquel hermoso vestido de noche color lila que Tomoyo había diseñado- ¡Lo dejarás fascinado!- Tomoyo seguía muy contenta por ver a su amiga lucir tal vestimenta. Era un vestido largo con mangas cortas que se le pegaba a la piel, haciendo resaltar su esbelta cintura y su pecho, en sus manos llevaba unos guantes de un morado más claro. Las zapatillas eran del mismo color de los guantes y el tacón era ligeramente alto. Su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una media coleta con un listón lila.

Sakura se despidió de Tomoyo y salió del camerino, hasta llegar a la parte superior del barco. Llegó donde Syaoran la esperaba. Cuando él la vio quedó impactado por la forma en que ese vestido la hacía lucir más hermosa. Tomó su mano guiándola hacia el interior del restaurante. Sakura observó a mucha gente en el lugar; Syaoran la continuó guiando, hasta llegar a una mesa donde se encontraba Mei Ling, Eriol y la madre de Syaoran, la actual reina de China, Ieran Li. Syaoran le dijo donde podía sentarse. Sakura quedó a la izquierda de Syaoran y a la derecha de Eriol. Al lado derecho de Syaoran se encontraba la hermana de Syaoran, y en medio de Erio y Mei Ling, quedó Ieran. La cena pasó rápido, y la gete se comenzaba a ir, entre ellos, Ieran y Eriol. Eriol se retiró hacia la puerta izquierda que daba a la popa de barco, mientras la señora Ieran se dirigía a los camerotes para ir a descansar- creo que nuestra madre estaba un poco molesta- dijo Mei Ling al observar la forma en que Ieran se había ido

-¿Crees? Te aseguro que cuando llegue, me dará un buen regaño- dijo Syaoran.

-Entonces supongo ahora irás con la señorita Kinomoto afuera, ¿no?

-Pues supones bien, nos vemos más tarde, Mei

-Si, y no te preocupes, yo te cubriré, Syaoran- Syaoran asintió y le dijo a Sakura que lo mejor era salir, para despejarse un poco, a lo que Sakura accedió.

Ambos salieron hacia la proa del barco, ya que por las noches acostumbraba estar vacía. Los dos terminaron sentados en una banca del lugar. Ambos estaban en un momento de paz; Sakura apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Syaoran, y cuando él sintió la acción de la joven, el paso su brazo por la cintura de la bella joven. Sakura otra vez se sentía extraña, al igual que el día anterior, pero ahora era más fuerte era ese extraño sentimiento que no lograba reconocer. Alzó su mirada y observó como Syaoran miraba el horizonte, y cuando se sintió observado, bajo la mirada a la joven castaña. Sus ojos se perdían en los del otro, y Syaoran cojió a Sakura por las mejillas y comenzó a acércala hacia su rostro; cuando Sakura se percató de las intensiones de él, cogió también las mejillas de él y también comenzó a hacercarse a él, comenzaron a cerrar ambos sus ojos, y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, estaban besándose, pero no era un beso cualquiera, algo habían en él que hacía a Sakura y a Syaoran sentirse en el paraíso, donde nada ni nadie los podría molestar…

------------------------------------------FIN CAPÍTULO II-------------------------------------------

Bueno, ese es mi capítulo 2. Espero les halla gustado. Recuerden, si no hay por lo menos 5 reviews, no hay actualización, así que: SAYONARA POR AHORA!


End file.
